Airborne
by niikiita
Summary: Cuddy had been sitting for two hours on a plane that was taking her to Seattle, where she has a doctors convention to attend. She was fired up during the flight. The source to her annoyance was the annoying passenger behind her, Dr. Gregory House. SMUT
1. Have sex with me

Cuddy had been sitting for two hours on a plane that was taking her to Seattle, where she has a doctors convention to attend. She was fired up during the flight. She was flying first class which didn't make the seats nor service a problem. The source to her annoyance was the annoying passenger behind her, Dr. Gregory House. He had been pushing her seat every five minutes which prevented her from snoozing on the plane to make the flight pass by faster.

He had this all planned put, from getting the seat behind her to getting the room right next to hers on the hotel. He was enjoying every grunt and snarl that came from her every time he hit her seat.

Cuddy got up from the seat and turned to face him, giving him a malign look. She then proceeded to the bathroom. She found it as a five minute escape from House. She didn't even use the bathroom. She simply stayed inside, looking at herself in the mirror which lead to some primping. She glanced at her watch and saw that she has only taken three minutes, she wanted to stay relaxed in there for a few more minutes but wasn't sure if she was keeping any women waiting and decided to go back to her living hell.

As she opened the door, not looking up she met with a mans chest thrusting her figure forcefully back inside. She was pinched up against the small counter and her lips were quickly met by another pair of lips. All was done so quickly that she hadn't been able to identify the tall man. She was kissed hungrily, not kissing back she pushed the man away and was now able to see whom her "attacker" was.

"House?! What are you doing?!" she asked as he was pushed away from her. House didn't respond, he just peered into her bright blue eyes. Their faces were merely centimeters apart. She broke the silence they had by asking him once more in an awed tone, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

House leaned forward and began to kiss her neck, slow, short pecks trailed up to her ear, "Have sex with me," he said softly under his breath. Cuddy's eyes widened and the unconscious thrill she was obtaining from the brush of his lips on her neck went away in a flash and she got back to her senses, "What?!""Here and now," his teeth now nibbling on her earlobe, making her chest give out a short delayed her response, enjoying how his hand stroked her thigh, "No." Cuddy really didn't want to reject him, she wanted to neck him and not refrain.

House scoffed at her rejection and grabbed her buttock, causing her to surge up. He then grabbed hold of her thigh with his left hand and pulled her up, sitting her on the counter. He leaned closer and closer to her, she could feel his warm breathe brush her lips. "House…" his hand was now snaking up her waist, "House… Don't."

He saw how her chest rose up briskly, "Are you sure?"

"Yesss," she made that 'yes' long, something she didn't want to do. She wanted to sound sure of herself. He noticed it was a forced out 'yes' on the grounds that it was under her breath and her eyes nearly closed as she said it. He peeked the tip of his fingers under the edge of her dress, he slowly ran his hand up her bare thigh, he could hear how a very soft moan slipped through her lips.

"Have sex with me, just once. That's all I need," he repeated as he groped her thigh. Cuddy felt how part of his lips touched hers as he spoke. With the tip of her tongue she gently fondled his lower lip. Causing House to meet hers completely. He kissed her wildly and she nibbled on his lower lip. Not parting from her coconut flavored lips he pushed the bottom of her tight red dress up. Letting her spread her legs. Cuddy kissed House greedily. They caught their breath when he disjoined from her mouth and began to kiss her neck.

Cuddy ran her hands from his neck, down his chest, and met with the top of his jeans. She briskly undid the button and let out his erection. She smiled at the sight of it. House saw her smile and smirked.

He palmed both her breasts through her dress causing her a spasm all over her body. He would have loved to have them exposed but it was such a tiny place.

He couldn't resist. He began to kiss her collarbone, softly sucking in the process. He pulled the thick sleeve down her shoulder as he unzipped her dress down slowly.

"Take it off already," she said between her breathe. Before she knew it house had obeyed her command and was licking on her nipple with his tongue as she reached down to lower her silk red thong impatiently. He saw her struggling and ripped them on the side unwilling to wait any longer. She let out a groan as he proceeded to cup and suck on her breasts. His hand lowered to the warmth between her legs. He began to circle her most sensitive spot slowly. Teasing her by going gently slow. She reached for his mouth, stoking tongue against tongue frantically. House thrust a finger in as she nibbled on his lip, causing her to pull his lower lip vigorously.

"Oh House," she said while he boldly put yet another finger in, separating them as he pulled in and out. Cuddy was about to explode, he noticed and stopped for a moment. This caught her attention. He smirked as he saw her frustrated look. He slowly palmed her clitoris without moving his fingers.

"D-Don't tease me, House."

Cuddy began to suck on his neck, hatching a sob of need from House and she immediately initiated to pull down his boxers. A deep, inarticulate uttering sound slipped from the rim of her mouth in the time that he shoved his throbbing, thick, well hung member between her legs. She clung on to him, her arms wrapped below his under arms and her nails jabbed on his shoulders through the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. She widened her legs, letting him penetrate deeper.

"Harder. Right there," her panting became louder as wild spasms ran all over her body. Their bodies boiled as they heaved and mewled in smite. He back arched as she reached full culmination. She fiercely scratched down his back.


	2. Cutest little tennis outfit

**I know it's short but I'm not sure if you want more or if you want me to leave it like this.**

- - - -

"Harder. Right there," her panting became louder as wild spasms ran all over her body. Their bodies boiled as they heaved and mewled in smite. He back arched as she reached full culmination. She fiercely scratched down his back.

Wrapping her legs savagely around his hips. He could feel panting on his neck and at that time the aero plane experienced turbulence, causing their joint bodies to tremble. This made Cuddy reach the edge, her pulsing on House's member caused him to reach full culmination. He groaned as his eyes widened, bracing his right hand against the mirror behind her. Both of them wanted to yell in pleasure but caught them their throats, not wanting the passengers to get an earful of what was going on. They took their time to catch their breath, not parting their bodies.

House set his hand on Cuddy's mandible, slowly pushing her back. He peered into her crystal eyes with his gaze. In them he saw satisfaction which made him smirk. He stayed peering at her for over twenty seconds.

In his eyes she saw the need to open up. As if he wanted to tell her something but wasn't sure if he should. She had seen this look before in previous relationships. Don't say it, House. She thought to herself, marking a worried expression on her face.

"Cuddy, I... I..." he was quickly cut off by her highly rapid interruption.

"You should wait for me to go out first."

House wanted to tell her something completely different but only agreed and parted from her. Something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was scared of his feelings and was actually glad she had interrupted him before he said something witless. He zipped up his trousers as she fixed her dress and glanced at herself in the mirror. Checking that everything was in order she fixed her smudged lipstick and applied some more. Once she got out House waited the appropriate time. Closing the door he heard an annoying voice, "Excuse me!"

House turned and saw one of the flight attendants frowning at him, "this isn't a motel." House only smirked at the red head and went to his seat.

House couldn't get that satisfied smug smile off his face but noticed that Cuddy didn't speak a word to him at all after they had sex. She was just minding her own business on her seat…

House was having a rather racy dream. _Cuddy was walking out of her office with the cutest little tennis outfit. She stopped when she saw House inside the elevator and headed towards him. House smirked at the sight of her swaying hips as she got closer to him and then he widened his eyes when she bent down to pick some papers that had fallen on way to the elevator which was being held open by House's cane. She finally got through the elevator doors. They both stood there for less than thirty seconds. Neither of them had touched any buttons, the elevator wasn't moving at all. Cuddy pressed the stop button so that no one would be able to call the elevator and the doors wouldn't open. She anxiously reached his mouth driving him against the elevator wall with force. He felt as her tongue brushed against his lips. His hand lurked around her waist and lowered, uncontrollably grabbing her ass cheek. He pulled her closer to him and began to kiss her neck, the papers she was taking home to work on after she went to play tennis fell to the floor as she peeked her fingers through the hemline of his shirt._

House felt something hit his chest quite roughly. He awoke from his sleep in fright. Looking down as he panted he saw his bag on his lap. Glancing around the aero plane he only saw the flight attendants and Cuddy walking down the hall. He couldn't stop looking at her ass, how it swayed as she walked drove him mad.

- - - -

House was glancing at some lame Seattle brochures while Cuddy was at the front desk getting their hotel room keys. He began to twirl the brochure rack, he twirled it faster when it suddenly fell. Causing great commotion. Cuddy wrinkled her eyebrows and called the elevator. The doors where closing but were interfered by a cane. Cuddy pressed on the light button several times, as if it will make the elevator go faster. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes, her head was down and her arms were crossed in front of her as some sort of defense. "You're avoiding me," House said simply as he frowned. Cuddy made the same facial gesture but added a little eye rolling, "I am not avoiding you."

House whispered to himself, "Everybody lies."

- - - -

**I was thinking maybe keep on writing and have this smut go somewhere. Having smut on every chapter but it really depends on you guys. What do you think? Do you want a plot?**


	3. Dr Charles Montgomery

House was glancing at some lame Seattle brochures while Cuddy was at the front desk getting their hotel room keys. He began to twirl the brochure rack, he twirled it faster when it suddenly fell. Causing great commotion. Cuddy wrinkled her eyebrows and called the elevator. The doors where closing but were interfered by a cane. Cuddy pressed on the light button several times, as if it will make the elevator go faster. He looked at her with the corner of his eyes, her head was down and her arms were crossed in front of her as some sort of defense.

"You're avoiding me," House said simply as he frowned. Cuddy made the same facial gesture but added a little eye rolling, "I am not avoiding you."

House whispered to himself, "Everybody lies."

The elevator stopped at the third floor.

"Going up?" a tall deep voiced man asked as he entered. He had jet black hair that intensified his hazel eyes. He seemed to be in his early forties and had a wholesome body.

Cuddy looked at his and smiled immediately, "Yes. Which floor?"

"Seventeen," he replied. He had separated cuddy from house by standing between them.

She reached to press the button but stopped and gave out a slight chuckle, "Oh, same as mine." Her smile had not left her frontage. The fact that she seemed to like this man angered House.

"I'm Charles Montgomery by the way," he had leaned down a bit towards her ear with a smirk that House wanted to wipe out with a clenched hand.

Cuddy looked up with only the tail of her eyes, "Lisa Cuddy."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"Four days."

"Are you staying for the doctors convention then?"

"Yes."

"Hmm... Same floor, same purpose of being here. You could almost say this is destiny," Dr Charles Montgomery let out a small nervous chuckle followed by a flirty laugh by Cuddy. House rolled his eyes at his corny comment and scoffed loud enough for both of them to hear. He received a quick confused and astound look by Charles.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were done lingering with my wife. Don't mind me. Keep on with your lame attempts."

"Don't listen to Dr. House," Cuddy cut off rapidly and laid her hand on Charles' muscular arm to catch his attention, "he just has a cute little crush on his boss."

"Oh, well I am glad you're not married," he stated with a devilish smile.

The elevator doors opened on the sixteenth floor where House was staying. House took a step forward to limp through the elevator doors but instead he turned and gave Cuddy a sudden peck, "Bye spouse," and with that he left.

She could feel her blood boiling. How uncivilized on House's behalf! She just stood there, shock and wrath filled her veins. He just HAD to make an attempt to ruin something she could have had with this mouth watering doctor! Thoughts were running through her brain in split seconds.

"Quite the disrespectful employee you have," Charles stated with a face that showed no emotions. She grinned her teeth and barged out of the elevator as it opened, being stopped by a grab of her wrist. It was Charles. She did not turn to face him, she was unsure of what he would tell her.

"There will be a dinner tonight at seven. Mind if I stop by your room and we go together?"

He was still interested, which left Cuddy with ponderings, _How could he still be interested after House's little stunt in the elevator?_"I'm staying at room 614," she replied with a highly flirtatious smile.

**7 PM, room 614.**Cuddy had just finished adjusting her tight and skimpy black dress which she knew House would liked ever so much… Why was she thinking about House? Charles was the one that asked her out. She should be getting hot for him not House.

A sudden nock on her door interrupted her train of thought. She glanced at her golden wrist watch and cocked her eyebrows, _seven PM, Charles is a sharp man._She quickly grabbed her small handbag and rushed to the door.

"You look," Charles interrupted his own sentence with a nervous chuckle, "enticingly foxy."

Cuddy tried not to let out a mocking laugh at his choice of words and told him about his appealing appearance. He had black trousers and an olive green button top that made his eyes intensify.

**The dinning room.**House saw Cuddy walk in first, he was glad to see her alone but his bubble was quickly burst by Dr. Montgomery's follow up. He made his way to greet them and asked them to join him at his table.

Before Cuddy could open her mouth to reject his invitation Charles had already accepted.

The three of them engaged in innocent small talk, it was all going pretty well.

"So, Montgomery, what's your specialty?" House asked ever so curiously. He was hoping he'd say something like, 'Oh I'm just a general doctor. I spend most of my time at the clinic. Nothing special.'

"Endocrinology," he responded proudly.

Cuddy's eyes widened, "Really?"

"Ha ha, yes. Is there something wrong with endocrinology?" he had observed both their reactions. House's was furiously disappointed and Cuddy's was eagerly shocked.

"No, it's just that that's also _my _specialty."

"How interesting, I'm head of endocrinology at New York."

House didn't know why he even bothered to ask. They had more and more things in common. He was even a lefty such as her! He knew Cuddy found it all cute but he just found it revolting. But not as revolting as the fact that Charles' right hand was unseen. He knew EXACTLY where it was and that just so happened to make House pour Tabasco on the soup he was eating. House preferred his food spicy and he always carried a little bottle in his pocket whenever he went out to eat. After he was done with his many drops he put the small bottle away before anyone could notice.

He awaited for them to stop talking about their shared specialty and his lack of eye contact. He liked it when Cuddy's assets were revealing and pushed up but he hated when other men where checking them out.

_YES! Burn your tongue to the crisp! _House thought to himself as he watched him lure his spoon to his mouth. Charles' eyes widened and he wanted to spit the soup he had out of his burning mouth but he had to swallow it instead. He hit the table roughly and made the utensils cling.

House gasped in pure hypocrisy, "Oh my god, is something wrong?"

- - - -

**Please review, even if it's really mean. I love hearing your thoughts. Do you hate Charles? Do you like him? We know House doesn't. Will Cuddy sleep with Charles? **


	4. Coquetry

_YES! Burn your tongue to the crisp! _House thought to himself as he watched him lure his spoon to his mouth. Charles' eyes widened and he wanted to spit the soup he had out of his burning mouth but he had to swallow it instead. He hit the table roughly and made the utensils cling.

House gasped in pure hypocrisy, "Oh my god, is something wrong?"

House knew he was losing points with Cuddy but he wanted Charles Montgomery away from her. He couldn't understand hot the man didn't leave the table. House was having fun even though he had a big purpose in his many attempts. There were several strives here and there but House's last involved making the waiter trip by sticking his cane in his way which caused the drinks the young man had on a silver tray to land on Charles' lap that only made him receive a helping hand from Cuddy to dry his wet trousers and earned House killer glares from her. If looks could kill House would have been six feet under ground already.

Dinner seemed to last forever for Charles and Cuddy but it felt as if it merely lasted only a few minutes to House.

Some doctors went to the lobby and engaged in small chit chat with other doctors but they all mostly went to their rooms early on account of the early conference they would have regarding new procedures in medicine.

House had the end of his cane pressing on the elevator button to go up to his room when he spotted the highly annoying man headed his way. _This will be interesting_, he thought to himself as he straightened up his posture.

"Look buddy, Lisa clearly doesn't want you. She told me that you are always trying to find ways to get under her skin and that you are in love with her," Charles pointed out as if he were marking his territory and yet he was lying. Cuddy didn't tell him anything about House, he just went to the conclusion on his own.

House knew Charles was lying, he knew Cuddy wouldn't tell a stranger about her personal life and he was sure she wouldn't use the word love.

"I'm pretty sure she wants me," House replied with a smug look on his face.

"Well I'm going to take her up to her room now and I'll make sure that she doesn't get enough sleep for tomorrow morning."

House tightened his grasp on his cane and had the exact rage to punch Charles' pretty face so hard that he would be missing some molars.

"Don't talk about her as if she were some disposable sex toy," House hated that he would talk as if she were some piece of meat. Some dick this guy turned out to be.

House entered the elevator and a bunch of people followed. He looked for Cuddy quickly before the doors closed, he spotted her. She was talking to the jerk and he saw when he leaned to lock lips with her. He was not able to catch her reaction because of the rapidly closing doors.

He laid on his empty bed, pondering. S_he probably flinched when he was about to kiss her. No, she seemed to like the ass hole. They are probably having sex right now._

He didn't sleep that night and had red eyes accompanied by black circles around them in the morning. He decided not to attend the conference and stay in the room. He would order room service just to tick Cuddy off.

** Late at night.  
**  
House thought he might need some nice cold late November breeze to clear his head and stop thinking about her.

He walked around the edge of the lonely pool, not a single soul could be minutes had passed and he turned around only to find a woman slipping off a small dress and revealing her body, only her assets were covered by the small black two pieced bathing suit. He could not see her face, she was too far away and it was dark.

"House! You missed the conference!" the woman became utterly familiar now.

"You came for a swim at this hour? In this weather?" he asked, eyeing her from head to tow as she power walked towards him.

"I am not getting in the pool. I'm getting in the hot tub and you knew the conference was important!"

"With Charles," he stated ever so furious.

"STOP trying to change the subject!"

"You slept with him didn't you."

"Ugh! You have to be kidding me! You think I slept with him?!"

House gave her a look that made her question accurate, "I cant believe you think so low of me! You think I would have sex with a man I JUST met and right after I had sex with you?!"

"But all your flirting! His hand on your thigh! The looks! Everything!"

"That's all it was! Flirting! And just so you know I can let any man lay his hand on my thigh if I please. After all, it is MY thigh and none of your business! I'm not your property, House!"

"So what we had on the plain meant nothing."

"You had me trapped!" every shout brought her closer and closer to him. Her finger was now stabbing and stabbing his chest with wrath.

"You seemed more than a hundred percent willing to me," he affirmed with a devilish smirk.

"You very well said to have sex with you just once. Ergo, no strings attached!"

"Then you were wrong, you really are a-" before he could finish he was interrupted by a full forced slap on his right cheek. She was not going to let him insult her. She was supposed to slap him again when he stopped her hand by holding on to her wrist. Her other hand was about to finish the job but he gripped her other wrist too. His cane had now fallen in to the pool, they were at the very edge.

"Let go of me!" Cuddy commanded, gritting her teeth. Her chest hurled as he studied her. She blanched as she saw that he wasn't about to let her go, making him lose balance, and causing him to slip in to the pool. He brought her down with her. If he was about to freeze in the water, she might as well freeze with him too.

"You ass! You couldn't let go of me before you fell in the water could you?!" Cuddy pointed out as she shivered and swam towards the pool latter. House was following up behind her.

- - - -

**Just a thought here… Would you like for me to oh, I don't know… Make them have sex in the pool? I'm just wondering.**


	5. Cross Copulation

"You ass! You couldn't let go of me before you fell in the water could you?!" Cuddy pointed out as she shivered and swam towards the pool latter. House was following up behind her

Before she could climb up the latter House grabbed her hips and dragged her closer to his chest. He snaked his left hand around her waist to held her. With his free hand he was grabbing on to the latter bar for support.'

Cuddy sighed as she began to scowl, "If you still haven't noticed the water is freezing and I want to get out."

"I can find ways to make your body… Kindle," he whispered hoarsely on her neck. Cuddy squirmed and reached out her arms to pull her body towards the latter and get out of the dangerous water. House was too strong for her to fight and pulled her back easily, crashing her against his chest and altering her quickly so they are face to face. His arm was around her back and his hand holding her waist, pulling her closer to him. He crushed his lips against hers painfully, his tongue slid out of his mouth but she denied him access in to hers. She moved her head to the side and tried to out smart him by going underwater but it was he who out smarted her by placing his thigh between her legs and pulled her up with such. She could feel his growing bulge against her thigh, "Are you actually getting turned on by this?"

"Yes, I am," he replied as he pulled the strings holding her bathing suit panty off. She hastily grabbed his hand with her, not letting him expose her underwater, "House!"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, "WHAT?"

She cocked her eyebrows and with her administrative voice warned him, "Stop or I'll scream."

"I know you will… It's funny how you think that saying 'no' will get you off the hook, even though you know that in the end I will still get the pleasure I wanted from you."

The fact that he was right made her want to slap that smug look off his face and she figured that if she had slapped him once she could do it once more and so she did.

"Again with the slapping. Is this a turn on for you?"

They both stayed peering at each others eyes for quick seconds, House received the nastiest looks he could have ever received from her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck savagely as her lips crushed against his. He didn't miss a second to kiss back and deepen the kiss. Their tongues savored each others, she could feel herself want more. She knew the kiss was not enough to satisfy her and her hands reached his trousers swiftly. Once she had finished unbuttoning she laid her hands on his shoulder blades for support and began to push them down with her feet and then his boxers. She impatiently kissed his neck and began to suck on it as he pulled the string to her bottom, pulling it and setting it on the edge of the pool. She wanted to feel him in her right that very moment, not caring that they were getting frisky in a public pool. Her veins were boiling with lust and wrath at the moment and the last thing she was able to do was think straight.

He penetrated her roughly and she responded by biting the earlobe she had been nibbling on before. House thrust deeper and rougher, he couldn't stop thinking that she had sex with Charles. The thought of her sharing a passionate moment with another man crossed him. Cuddy didn't like it when men were rough with her but at this moment she did just a bit, not enough for her to admit.

Their bodies were irresistible to the both of them. House saw himself coming before her and didn't stop himself, knowing it would irritate her more. He came with a laud groan that could have easily woken up the people staying at the second floor. As expected she gave him an angrily pierced stare with eyes that commanded him to stay until she came. As he obeyed and as she came, she sucked on his neck. Hard. Knowing it would leave a mark in the morning that he would not be happy to have. House hated having someone mark him as his territory. She wanted to yell but tried to keep quiet, soft moans escaped and she clawed her nails on his shoulder, deeper and deeper.

Once she caught her breath she began to think what a mistake this had been. She didn't have meaningless sex with House once but twice in the last forty-eight hours. House cleared his throat and handed her bathing suit panty. She too it awkwardly, not daring to look in his eyes. What was he thinking about her? He probably saw her vulnerable and weak to his touch. She put it on quickly yet still a tad tired from the orgasm she had experienced. Still not being able to look him in the eye she climbed the latter and walked towards the seat in which she had placed her towel on. She was freezing and wanted to take a warm private bath in her room. She wrapped the plane white towel around her body and left.

House struggled a bit while pulling up his boxers and trousers, seeing that he had a bum leg and all. He reached for his floating cane and headed to his room, freezing his ass off.

- - - -

**I know, it's short but I have no idea why I had a hard time writing this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and Bree In Diamonds did point out the water is freezing but most people wanted the smutto be in the pool. I'll give you all a crappy spoiler... They will get sick.**

Please, if you have any ideas... I need some. This was originally going to be a one shot but I aksed you guys and you wanted a plot and well your ideas are more than welcome. Also, please tell me if you liked the chapter... Or if you didn't.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Remember to eat the grapes... I don't know, it's a tradition where I live...


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY! An update to this! My life has been hectic these past month. My mum broke her patella and I have three younger siblings that I had to take care of. But fear no more, the new chap is here, I must admit I am not too keen about it. But hey, I was being to cruel leaving you waiting. It's short but then again all my chapters are short. Enjoy! =D

Once she caught her breath she began to think what a mistake this had been. She didn't have meaningless sex with House once but twice in the last forty-eight hours. House cleared his throat and handed her bathing suit panty. She too it awkwardly, not daring to look in his eyes. What was he thinking about her? He probably saw her vulnerable and weak to his touch. She put it on quickly yet still a tad tired from the orgasm she had experienced. Still not being able to look him in the eye she climbed the latter and walked towards the seat in which she had placed her towel on. She was freezing and wanted to take a warm private bath in her room. She wrapped the plane white towel around her body and left.

House struggled a bit while pulling up his boxers and trousers, seeing that he had a bum leg and all. He reached for his floating cane and headed to his room, freezing his ass off.

Just as House pushed the glass door that connected the pool's entry with the hotel he felt two tough taps on his left shoulder. Turning his body to see who tapped him he was met with a punch on his sexy face, causing him fall silly on his right leg.

"Son of a bitch!" House yelled, holding his jaw as he sat up.

"Ah, Montgomery," he stated with a smug look, "I'm not surprised that it was you. Where you..." he stopped and looked around in dramatic effect, then followed by a disgusted look as he finished, "...Hiding in the bushes and watched me have fierce angry sex with her?"

The cripple grabbed his cane and used it as support to get up from the floor.

Montgomery felt as a sharp pain strike his humerus and then followed to his scapula. He grabbed his shoulder in pain as he cursed the man in front of him.

Gregory House had limped faster than any cripple could limp after hitting that perverted jerk. It was extremely cold out by the pool and his right leg was tormenting him, he reached down to his pocket to pop a delicious Vicodin in his mouth. He let it dissolve in his mouth as he listened to the most annoying elevator music.

House limped across the silent hotel hall, all that could be heard was the squishing of his wet sneakers every time he took another step. _Go to her room you coward... You know you are dying to see her again... _The diagnostician ignored his inner voice and proceeded to enter his hotel room.

He sighed as he wrapped himself in the warm silky sheets, his hole body had been shivering,_ 'You want nothing more than to have her body against yours right at his moment, her back against your chest as she falls asleep in your arms." _He ignored the thought once more and angrily covered his head with the sheets, wrapping himself completely as if he were in a cocoon.

ஹ

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy. Are you feeling all right?"

Cuddy turned her head and was met with an incredibly tall woman with long tiger red hair and piercing emerald eyes. "Good morning, Dr. York. Yes, I just seem to be catching a cold. I'm fine," Cuddy forced a smile to the forty five year old doctor (who really didn't look her age) in front of her but couldn't keep herself from sneezing.

The slender doctor backed a few steps as she had been startled by the sudden sneeze and then jumped at the sight of two more coming one after another.

"Bless you," Dr. York said after she was sure Cuddy wouldn't sneeze again.

Cuddy sniffled a little and thanked her as she headed to her seat, they were going to give a conference that no doctor should miss.

York reached out her hand and held the younger doctor's wrist, "Dr Cuddy you really don't look well, you look extremely pale and very tired. Go up to your room and rest. There will be no problem, everyo-"

"Yes Dr. Cuddy, go up to your room and rest. You must be very tired from the night you had." A husky man voice interrupted. The brunette looked behind her and found Montgomery looking down at her with an irritating look. A taller and older man with silver hair came by and greeted Montgomery with a pat on his shoulder that caused him to grunt and flinch, his full attention had turned to the elderly man.

Cuddy hated the thought of missing the conference for such a silly matter, she was just sick. But yet so tired as well, a nice shower and a good rest would do her well. She had not seen House down at the conference and wondered what he was doing. _Stop thinking about him! _

She sighed to herself and swung her room door open only to find House looking like a deer as he watched the headlights get closer; his pose completely paused with his hands snooping in her luggage.

"House! What are you doing?"

"I'm playing baseball. Are you here to root for me?" He answered her with complete sarcasm. Cuddy threw her body onto her bed with her eyes closed and inhaled deeply as she could feel her body relax. He stayed quietly observing her.

"Get out of my room," her voice was soft, she didn't bother to open her eyes. Her words meant nothing to House as he got comfy next to her, his left hand holding his head as he laid sideways. He scooted a bit closer to her and she didn't seem to bother, she was too tired to care or at least that's what she told herself. The diagnostician leaned forward so he could be face to face with her. Observing her as she got deep in her sleep, everything was quiet and House had to ruin it with a scream.

Cuddy had hit him with her head do to the fact that she had the sudden urge to sneeze.

They both held the front of their heads in pain, "Geez! You could at least warn when you have to throw your germs all over the place!"

"What the hell were you doing in my face anyway?!"

House didn't answer and just stayed there. _Tell her how you feel you coward. Get out of your stupid mind that she slept with that Charles Montgomery guy. Tell her! _

Cuddy sighed and straightened herself, "House... We need to talk."

By the look in her face he could tell it was not something he was not going to be fond about.

"We need to stop with the sex," she said quickly as if she were ripping out a bandage.

Cuddy exhaled deeply as she watched him limp towards the hotel door. He didn't need nor want an explanation and she wasn't even sure why she told him that. What was she thinking. Of course it had to be said, she is his employer, it's nonprofessional.

"Okay," was all he said.


End file.
